All about the men in black
by OneLie
Summary: siehe Titel ;-


**All about the men in black **  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Inspired by: **www.aliensite.de  
**Disclaimer/Entschuldigung oder Vorwarnung: **Mulder und Scully, sowie die Men in Black gehören nicht mir und selbst das Wissen über die Men in Black hab ich mir nur bei oben genanntem ausgeliehen ... das heißt eigentlich gehört mir gar nichts :-(   
Desweiteren ist anzumerken dass ich mich nie bei den Men in Black beworben habe und in Wirklichkeit keine Ahnung hab wer die wirklich sind ... Dies ist kein Tatsachenbericht, sondern eine Fanfiction ;-) *lol*   
Außerdem habe ich diese Story nur zur eigenen Belustigung geschrieben. D.h.: Sie ist (wie alles was ich schreibe) in verwirrenden Ewig-Sätzen geschrieben und lässt sich schwer nachvollziehen ... wenn ihr sie jetzt immer noch lesen wollt ... dann ist euch nicht zu helfen und ich wünsche viel Spaß!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
„Also?! Was haben sie uns zu erzählen?", fragte Mulder übertrieben desinteressiert und seine Partnerin Dana Scully verdrehte deutlich die Augen, so dämlich erschien ihr Fox Mulders Versuch gelassen zu wirken, es bedurfte wirklich keiner besonderen Auffassungsgabe um zu erkennen das Agent Mulder innerlich vor Freude und Neugier (wie so oft) schon anfing auf und ab zu hüpfen ... leicht irritiert und etwas nervös blickte der kleine Mann um den sich die zwei drängten von einem zum anderen ... dem großnasigen FBI-Agenten der gerade erschrocken zusammenzuckte weil er sich an seinem Kaffee verbrüht hatte und der zierlichen rothaarigen die ihm kritisch den Kaffee abnahm als wäre sie seine Betreuerin ... die vorgetäuschte Desinteresse des Mannes und die wirklich ernste die Sie ausstrahlte ließen ihn an seinem Vorhaben ihnen sein größtes Geheimnis zu erzählen zweifeln ... vor allem störte ihn das Gefühl neben diesem komödiantischen alten Ehepaar in eine Nebenrolle zu rutschen ... doch derartiges war er gewöhnt und so holte er tief Luft um den beiden zu berichten was er wusste ...   
  
„Ähm ... ich will ihnen Informationen über die Men in Black geben ...", begann er zögernd „Die aus dem Kinofilm?", fragte Scully sarkastisch während Mulder den Versuch seinen Kaffee zu trinken aufgab und ihn der triumphierenden Scully überlies ...   
Das zögern des Mannes wandelte sich in leichten Ärger und mit ebenbürtigem Sarkasmus antwortete er: „Nein. Will Smith bestand die Aufnahmeprüfung nie ..."   
Verärgert beobachtete Mulder das Schmunzeln dass diese Bemerkung auf Scullys Gesicht zauberte: „Nun aber zur Sache!" unterbrach er den Blickaustausch und rückte auf seinem Stuhl näher an seine Partnerin heran ...   
  
Nervös auf den Boden blickend fing der kleine Mann an zu sprechen: „Ich will ihnen alles über die erzählen ... eine Woche lang habe ich zu ihnen gehört und nun ..." – „Sie sind von den Men in Black?!", fragte Scully schnippisch .... immer noch zu Boden blickend wandelte sich das nervöse Blinzeln des Mannes in weit aufgerissene Augen, die sich grimmig zu der Agentin hoben: „Ja ich war einer von denen ... fast jedenfalls ... schon 20% mehr als Will Smith."   
Scully kniff die Lippen zusammen und lies ihn weitersprechen ... „... und nun möchte ich ihnen erzählen was es wirklich mit diesem Verein auf sich hat ...", fuhr er fort ... Scully rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl vor, lehnte sich zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander ... mit einem Seufzen machte der Mann sich darauf gefasst auch weiterhin alle 5 Minuten von ihr unterbrochen zu werden ... wenigstens hörte Mulder ihm zu ...   
„Ich nehme mal an, dass Sie neben dem Kinofilm auch noch über das Allgemeinwissen über die MIB's verfügen?", fragte er an Mulder gewandt, der antwortete nur mit einem stillen Nicken ...   
Verärgert stellte Scully fest dass keiner der Beiden noch an Sie dachte .... sich räuspernd wiederholte sie das Verfahren, rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl noch weiter vor und schlug die Beine noch einmal in umgekehrter Anordnung übereinander ... zufrieden musterte sie das Ergebnis. Der Mann war auf ihre Beine aufmerksam geworden und Mulder war noch näher an sie heran gerückt ... „Nein...", sagte sie dann zur Überraschung beider: „Nein. Den Film hat er mir aufgezwungen, aber sonst weiß ich absolut nichts ... erzählen Sie! Fahren die in Wirklichkeit auch so ein cooles Batmobil?" ... stirnrunzelnd überlegte der Mann ob er es hier mit einer Verarschung oder einem Flirt zu tun hatte ... er entschied sich an einen Mix aus beidem zu glauben und wollte schon anfangen in kleines informatives Kurzreferat zu halten, darüber wie in den 50er Jahren die Anzahl von Ufo-Sichtungen, Augenzeugen und den dazugehörigen mysteriösen Men in Black zugenommen hatte, auch wenn von den Typen schon im Altertum gemunkelt worden war... doch diesmal kam Mulder ihm zuvor: „Was wird das Scully...", flüsterte Mulder seiner Partnerin auffällig unauffällig zu ...   
Das würde ein langer Tag werden, überlegte sich der Mann ... und auch er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl und gab ein Gähnen von sich –Was sich liebt das neckt sich- ging es ihm spontan durch den Kopf – Die Zwei mussten sich aber wirklich lieben ...-   
„Was wird das Scully? Ich kann mich für Sie gar nicht kurz genug fassen! Und von Ihm wollen Sie sich nun die ganze Vorgeschichte runterrasseln lassen ...", Mulders Flüstern war unmerklich in ein Keifen übergegangen ... gespielt irritiert, innerlich grinsend rutschte Scully von ihm weg, dem Informanten ein Stück näher: „Er kann sich ja kurz fassen ...", schlug sie großzügig vor: „... obwohl ich mich auch gar nicht mehr erinnern kann worum es in dem Film eigentlich ging.", entschuldigend lächelte Scully von einem zum anderen ...   
  
Den grimmigen Blick Agent Mulders aus den Augenwinkeln registrierend, fing der Mann hektisch an in seinem Kopf zu sortieren und zu streichen um das Wesentliche zusammenzufassen und den beiden streitsüchtigen Agenten jeweils das zu liefern was sie hören wollten: „Die Men in Black sind nicht wie im Film hinter Aliens her, sondern hinter Augenzeugen die vorhaben ihr Wissen Rubrik zu machen ..."   
„Das ist nicht bewiesen!", unterbrach ihn Mulder: „Eingeschüchterte Menschen die Ufos gesehen haben, sind eben die die in Talkshows zu Wort kommen ... aber wenn Die sich etwas mehr bemühen würden, bekämen sie vielleicht auch einen Außerirdischen vor die Kamera, der diese Behauptung widerlegen könnte ... denken sie nur an diese Kopfgeldjäger Scully!"   
Nachdenklich hob Scully die linke Augenbraue: „Trugen die nicht graue Anzüge?!" – „Ja manche vielleicht ... aber im wesentlichen entsprachen sie dem Prototypen ..." – „Mulder!! Es heißt Men in Black! Männer in Schwarz! Wenn sie also keine Sonnenbrillen trugen dann ..."   
  
Mit einem schlangenartigen Zischen brachte der Mann die Beiden wieder zum Schweigen: „Hören Sie!", fauchte er: „Ich will ihnen etwas verraten, aber wenn sie so weitermachen befürchte ich dass ich sie vorher umbringe."   
Die beiden Agenten stutzten, beschränkten sich auf vielsagende Blicke und blieben still ...   
„OK! Ich sage Ihnen wer die sind! Ein Haufen gelangweilter Staubsaugervertreter sind die!"   
  
Nun musterten ihn beide mit unverhohlener Skepsis ...   
  
„Sie ...", fing er mit hochrotem Kopf noch einmal an: „Sie sind einfach nur Männer die sich einen Scherz erlauben!" – „Ein groß angelegter Scherz!", warf Mulder ihm vor und richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl zu voller Größe auf ... Scully stand auf und verlies die Kampfszene um sich noch einen Kaffee zu holen ... „Wirklich raffiniert für ein paar Staubsaugervertreter ... sich mit CIA-Ausweisen auszustatten und Augenzeugen in deren Häusern aufzusuchen noch bevor diese ihre Aussagen öffentlich verlautet haben ...", hilfesuchend sah der Mann Scully hinterher ... diese drehte sich in der Tür noch mal um und warf ihm einen gütigen Blick zu: „Das ist gar nicht so schwer Mulder.", meinte sie: „Wissen sie dass die Hälfte der Bevölkerung wahrscheinlich sogar auf handgemalte Ausweise reinfallen würde ... ich meine wer zum Teufel weiß schon wie die Dinger aussehen?! Ich habe schon letzten Monat einen Antrag an den Präsidenten geschrieben ... wenn es nach mir ginge sollten diese Informationen direkt neben den Europlakaten in jedem Supermarkt hängen ...", damit schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kaffeeautomaten ...   
Der Mann schluckte: „Da hat Sie recht!", murmelte er. „Und wie erklären sie den Rest?!"   
  
„Nun ja ... sie sind eben nicht nur Staubsaugervertreter, sie kommen aus allen Schichten, solange sie nur in das Schema des großen dunklen Durchschnittsmannes passen ...", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause und kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase – „Deswegen haben Die Sie auch nicht genommen ...", grinste Scully und setze sich wieder zu ihnen – „Und deswegen verpetzen Sie Sie jetzt...", folgerte Mulder  
-_Hart aber Herzlich- Wie aus einer Fernsehserie_... überlegte der Mann ohne zu antworten ... _wirklich scharfsinnig_.... dachte er noch, brachte es dann aber nur zu einem kleinlauten Nicken.   
  
„Hören Sie, die habe Leute überall ... Spione, getarnt als Freaks, die bei irgendwelchen Organisationen arbeiten, vom CIA, bis Apro (Aerial Phenomena Research Organization)", der Mann hielt inne um das Ergebnis seines Redeschwalls zu betrachten, Scully hatte inzwischen ein Buch gezückt und blätterte gähnend darin herum, während Mulder ihm wohl doch wieder verziehen hatte und bereit war ihm zu glauben: „Aber das ..." Mulder war zwar ganz Ohr, aber zufriedenstellend fand er das nicht gerade: „Aber das ... das kann doch nicht alles sein was dahinter steckt ... Im Altertum brachte man Sie mit dem Teufel in Verbindung ... und ... und Albert Bender unterstellte ihnen telepatische Fähigkeiten ... Wenn Die nicht mit der Regierung unter einer Decke stecken, ... sind Sie dann nicht wenigstens Aliens?" ... Ohne von ihrer Lektüre aufzusehen verdrehte Scully die Augen: „Ach wie klein ist doch die Welt!", bemerkte sie und hob ihr Buch, –_Flying Saucers and the Three Men_- von einem gewissen _Albert Bender_ „Das hatten Sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt ...", wütend schnaubend klappte Sie das Buch zu: „Offensichtlich haben Sie es auch gelesen, das erklärt wohl den Nutellafleck auf Seite Zwanzig!" Beleidigt legte Scully das Buch beiseite und griff zu einer bunten Zeitschrift ...   
  
„Wie das vor ein paar Jährchen so lief weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, und ob ein paar von den Kollegen über telepatische Fähigkeiten verfügten weiß ich auch nicht ... Aber Sie sind keine Aliens, tut mir leid Agent Mulder...", unterbrach der Mann Scullys Gefühlsausbruch. Mulder sah enttäuscht drein und ging zum Gegenschlag über: „Was erhoffen Sie sich von diesem Geständnis überhaupt? Was Sie tun ist auf jeden Fall illegal ... Diese Men in Black existieren offiziell nicht ... sie fahren nicht registrierte Autos, verfügen über gefälschte Ausweise und bedrohen unschuldige Bürger ..."   
„Ich ... ich gehöre nicht zu denen!", verteidigte der Mann sich und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl in Richtung Tür: „Und außerdem ist es über Drohungen nie hinaus gegangen ..." – „Ach ja?! Was ist mit Billy Meier versuchten ihn umzubringen!"   
  
„Und er lebt noch?", folgerte Scully von ihrer _Bravo_ aufblickend. Mulder seufzte – „Billy Meier, Billy Miles", begann Scully zu philosophieren an: „... außerirdische Raumschiffe mit Basen in der Antarktis...", sie deutete auf das Buch mit dem besagten Nutellafleck auf Seite Zwanzig: „... wissen sie Mulder ... auf ihre eigene abstruse Art und Weise ist die Welt der X Akten doch ziemlich eintönig..."   
Der Mann fand gerade Gefallen an diesem Gespräch als Scully sich wieder ihrem Heftchen widmete und ihn mit einem schlecht gelaunten Mulder alleine lies ...   
„Also gut.", gab Mulder sich geschlagen: „Es sind keine Gewaltanwendungen nachzuweisen ... Und wahrscheinlich würde mich auch niemand ernst nehmen wenn ich Sie vor Gericht bringen wollte ..." – „Wahrscheinlich!!!", flüsterte es hinter dem Heft hervor ...   
  
Der Mann tauschte einen verständnisvollen Blick mit Mulder und erhob sich dann – „Und was hat ihnen das nun gebracht?!", fragte Mulder und stand ebenfalls auf. Schulternzuckend sah der Mann zu ihm hinauf: „Ich weiß nicht, ich wollte es nur mal loswerden ... und bei meiner Mutter ging nur der Anrufbeantworter los ..." Mulder nickte, das kannte er ...   
„Eins noch!", rief er auf als der Mann zur Tür hinaus ging „...ist das nicht auch ein ziemlich teurer Spaß?! Arbeiten die eigentlich mit Wanzen und Videoüberwachung und ..." – „Hä?", fragte der Mann, nun völlig aus der Fassung gebracht – „Na Sie suchten ihre Opfer doch fast immer in deren Häusern auf wenn sie alleine waren ... und sie ..."   
Scully klappte ihr Heft zu und stand ebenfalls auf: „Mulder!", murmelte sie vorwurfsvoll: „Es bedarf keiner Kameras um derartige Menschen allein zu erwischen ... die sind meist schon von allen verlassen ... und das sie in ihren Häusern aufgesucht werden ist auch keine Hexerei, wo sehen Sie denn zuerst nach wenn sie mich am Wochenende belästigen?!"   
Ein Kichern unterdrückend deutete der Mann auf Scully und lies Mulder stehen ... vor der Lifttür blieb er noch stehen und bemerkte: „Für so was wie Sie, Agent Mulder ... ist bei denen sicher noch eine Stelle frei!"   
Scully winkte ihn lachend ab und klopfte ihrem Partner versöhnlich auf die Schulter, dann griff sie nach ihrem Mantel und packte ihre Tasche ... „Wo wollen Sie denn hin?", fragte Mulder verwirrt – „Werfen Sie doch einmal einen Blick auf die Uhr ... es ist Freitag und dank dieses netten Herren, haben Sie nichts gefunden weswegen ich mein Wochenende aufgeben müsste ... ich wünsche ihnen also einen schönen Abend und hoffe wir sehen uns erst Montag wieder!" – „Was halten sie eigentlich von diesem Mythos?", versuchte Mulder das gesagte zu verdrängen und Scully zum Bleiben zu bringen – „Welcher Mythos?", fragte Scully und half ihrem abwesenden Partner ebenfalls in den Mantel um seine Abwesenheit zu nutzen und ihn einmal vor Mitternacht aus dem Büro zu lotsen ... „Der Mythos des MIB, Scully! Halten Sie es für realistisch dass dieser Mann von denen abgewiesen wurde und sich bei ihnen rächen wollte?" – „Warum nicht, Mulder?! Mir ging es nicht anders...", Scully drückte ihm sein Handy und die Aktentasche in die Hand und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus – „SIE waren bei den Men in Black?!", Mulder griff noch mal um die Ecke um das Licht abzudrehen und schloss dann die Tür um Scully zum Lift zu folgen – „Ja!", antwortete Sie gelassen „Wie ich heute schon mal sagte –_die Welt ist klein_- ... also wenn sie meine persönliche Meinung über ihren Mythos hören wollen ... ein ziemlich sexistischer Verein!!"   
Immer abwesender drückte Mulder nachdenklich den Knopf um den Lift herbeizurufen und musterte seine Partnerin: „Ich kenne sie nun schon so viele Jahre und davon wusste ich nichts .... allein die Vorstellung Sie würden für eine derartige Organisation arbeiten, ich wäre ja die perfekte Informationsquelle, ohne etwas zu ahnen ...", Mulder schüttelte den Kopf und betrat hinter Scully den Lift – „Sie wissen vieles nicht!", sagte Scully trotzig und blickte auf die Anzeigetafel die ihnen von einem „Bing" begleitet ihr Ziel ankündigte ...   
„Ja ja Scully, das mag schon sein ... aber das wäre doch zuviel des guten, ich kenne sie doch gut genug um ihnen trauen zu können.", meinte Mulder versöhnlich und hielt ihr die Tür ins freie auf ... „Auch da wäre ich mir an ihrer Stelle lieber nicht so sicher ... bei aller Liebe ...", antwortete Scully schnippisch und drückte ihm zum Abschied eine Visitenkarte in die Hand ...

**_-WIB-  
Women In Black_**_  
(Trust no one, even if he wears blue or grey)_

  
  
Ende  
  


© OneLie

  
  
  
feedback (wäre wahnsinnig nett ;-) )  
  



End file.
